Crimson Haze
by TigressMoon
Summary: It has been two hundred years since Inuyasha betrayed her and Naraku has taken her as his own. In that time Kagome has done a great many things she regrets. One being falling in love with the man who holds her freedom. New and old readers c first chap.
1. The Beginning

  
  
For readers new and old, I have edited this story for the second time. I had not realized till just recently that from the previous changes I had made, had some mistakes. For example, Sesshoumaru was in place for Naraku and or Inuyasha in place of Sesshoumaru. For my usual readers be aware that this is no longer a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. I'm trying something new. Forgive me to those who were confused and I have remedied it. Also there have been parts added into the second chapter. I'm placing a note similar to this one on chapter three so that all are aware of it.

Also I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with him (no shit) Nor do I own Vivian Green's Final Hour (thus why its called Vivian Green's 'Final Hour') However I do believe it suits the situation so I will use it. So without further adieu,  
here it is.

Sincerely,

Tigress.

  
  
Crimson Haze

By: TigressMoon

A woman ran through the forest as fast as her long legs could carry her. Screams fought to free themselves from her chest, but she held them firmly. Pride and fear kept her from voicing her inner anguish. As tears streamed down her faces, she prayed to any god or goddess that would listen for her not to be found.  
  
Her hand rested on her chest, a hot sticky substance greeted her. She looked down to see her hand covered in dark red blood. A sob escaped her when she remembered who had given her the wound.

_"Love and betrayal are very similar things."_

She had said once.

_"Both are like arrows to the heart."  
_

At the time, she had no idea how right she was. She'd been betrayed by an arrow through the heart, from her beloved and his whore.  
  
_Inuyasha._ She remembered.  
  
Her once beloved hanyou was now her attempted assassin and enemy. She had told him long ago that when the Shikon no Tama was completed, he would have to make a choice. A choice between being demon and human, a choice between her and Kikyo. And Inuyasha had made his choice. He had chosen Kikyo.  
  
She stumbled on something but did not care to see what. Kagome tried to make herself stand but she could not. She had been running for an hour or so without letup, she could go no further. The adrenaline that had kept her running all this time was waning. Inuyasha would be there soon to finish the job.  
  
But Kagome was not going to die, at least not by his hands. She stared around her for a moment. Over the three years she'd been in the Feudal Era, she had trained herself to both listen for and be able to feel oncoming demons. About a thirty mile off she could feel Inuyasha coming closer.  
  
His intent was obvious but he would fail. Kagome stared down at her chest, the bleeding had nearly subsided, but the wound was still there, forever giving testament to her betrayal. She smiled ironically, for all the blood she'd lost she still would not die. Oh no, she would need to lose far more than this to die.  
  
Kagome's head swam nonetheless, scarlet clouds blurring her vision. She tried but could not see through them. She realized a moment later that she did not care. Unsheathing the dagger Sango had given her from its hilt she stared at it for a second. It was a fine blade, well polished and sharp. It would serve her purpose well.  
  
Kagome raked the blade against her wrist; she winced as it burned her flesh. Ignoring it, she did the same to the adjacent wrist. Her blood began to pool over the new wound.  
  
_That hurt like hell._ She thought as she lay down on the soft grass.  
  
Her head rested on a rock as Kagome stared at the sky; the sun was just beginning to go down, which set the sky ablaze with an array of gorgeous colors. She smiled and carved the scene into memory as the garnet vapors began to overtake her vision. She did not try to force them away.  
  
She remembered the good things that had happened for a while. She would miss her near-sister Sango, her forever-lecherous monk of a friend Miroku, and her surrogate son Shippo. Inuyasha...she could never miss again. Kagome had fancied herself a poet, and she proved it in that moment. Clinging to consciousness she spoke her last thoughts.

  
_Vermillion tears poured from her vein, leaving her mind in a daze.  
Because of sorrow and of pain, she could not pierce the Crimson Haze._

The words echoed in her mind as she slipped into dark oblivion.Begin Flashback:  
  
"WENCH!" A snarling masculine voice shouted. "Wench! Where are you?" It continued. Kagome Higurashi scowled from where she stood. It had been three years since she had met that baka hanyou and he still called her 'wench'. She began to walk down the path back to the village. Waiting at the entrance stood a very annoyed looking Inuyasha.  
  
He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. His snow-white hair was wind blown around his face. He had sharp golden eyes with a cynical smirk on his face. He was about 6'0" and with a nice build that was visible under his simple red and white kimono. But no matter how nice he looked, he made it very hard to overlook his less than charming qualities.  
  
"It's time Kagome, where have you been?" He demanded. "I went for a walk Inuyasha, I needed to clear my head." She replied; she could understand why he was so excited. After two weeks of recovery, she was finally well enough to use the newly completed Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Well why couldn't you have taken a walk _after_ I made my wish, I have things to do to you know." He declared. Kagome glared at him. She understood the problem, but that didn't mean she'd accept his disrespect. "You know what Inuyasha?" She said while smiling sweetly. "What?" He asked. "SIT!" She yelled and he crashed to the floor.  
  
She heard him curse her through the dirt and laughed. He would get his wish; he shouldn't worry so much. But what Kagome would wish for, was anyone's guess. She was drawn away from her thoughts when a small furry ball tackled her. The ball turned out to be a young fox kitsune with orange fur and big green eyes.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" He shouted excitedly and buried his face the hollow of my neck. "Missed me Shippo?" She laughed. He grinned up at her and nodded enthusiastically. He clung to her as she walked towards Sango and Miroku. Sango wore her demon exterminator's uniform, while Miroku went simply as a monk.  
  
Miroku had been more reclusive lately, spending much more time with Sango. And during that time he never groped her, much to Sango's surprise. Plus, throughout their recovery from the battle with Naraku, they had gotten even closer. It did Kagome's heart good to see them together and happy.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a formal bow. Kagome replied and kind and turned to her near sister. "Today's the day Kagome." Sango beamed. Today was the day Inuyasha would make his wish; Sango believed that he would ask to become a full human to be with her. But for some reason Kagome doubted that was what he wanted.   
  
Sango had nothing to wish for; neither did Shippo nor Miroku. They were merely there to be a welcoming committee to the new Inuyasha. Kaeda was here too, the ever vigilant elder to them all. Kagome doubted she would make a wish. Kaeda would no doubt believe it was not in her place to do so.  
  
It was then that Inuyasha arrived, looking less annoyed than usual. For some reason he was smiling. Kagome wondered what had suddenly put him in such a good mood. But she did not have time to do so. Sango's hand was on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at her and stepped forward.  
  
Kagome cupped the Shikon no Tama in my hands and held it to the sky.

_"I call upon the power of the Shikon no Tama."_

She said, her voice booming like thunder.

_"I call upon the spirits that dwell in the jewel. I command you to come forth and grant our wishes." _

The result was instantaneous. A blinding light flashed through the area. When it cleared four ghostly white figures hovered above her. Although white and transparent, Kagome could make them all out. One was a young boy around nine or ten in age. The second was a girl around fifteen or sixteen. The third was a handsome man in his prime and the last was a beautiful but elderly woman.

"Keeper of the Jewel, we shall grant your wish first." The woman declared. Kagome thought for a moment, and realized that she didn't want anything. There was nothing she wanted to wish for. "Spirits of the Jewel, I have no wish to make." They seemed to think about it for a moment. Then the man spoke.

"Keeper of the Jewel, your wish will be held for another time when you do need it. Now what are the wishes of your companion?" He asked. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Spirits of the Jewel..." He began. "I wish that I, Inuyasha, become a full demon. And that the dead miko Kikyo will have a living body of her own."  
  
Shock crossed all of their features. Before Kagome could stop them, the spirits granted his wish. Before her eyes Inuyasha became a full dog demon. The top of his kimono was ripped off as his muscles bulged and tightened, silver claw marks glistening against his biceps, pecks, and shoulders. His features became more polished twin silver claw marks decorating each cheek.  
  
He stared at her with eyes that had gone from molten gold to sterling silver. His hair was streaked with the same silver color and had lengthened by about three inches. He smiled at her, showing sharpened canine teeth. The silver light around him faded and he settled down on the ground and stared at her.

"What's wrong Kagome don't you like it?" He asked smugly. For a moment, all she could do was stare. She could not believe he had done it. "How could you?" She whispered; the words nearly chocked from her throat. "Awe Kagome I'm hurt, I thought you would like the new me." He declared.

"You told me to make a choice Kagome and I have, I choose to be a demon and to be with Kikyo." Inuyasha added. The words were like a slap in the face. "And speak of the devil." He declared. Kagome spun around to see Kikyo or whom she guessed to be Kikyo stepping out of the forest.  
  
She was shorter, around 5'6" in height. Her once waist length hair was maybe an inch or too shorter than Kagome's. Her eyes were a light jade color and held a wicked glimmer in them. She smiled sadistically at Kagome, her bow in her hand as she stepped forward.  
  
"Hello reincarnate, not happy with his choice?" She purred. Kagome's eyes narrowed with anger. Kilala had turned into her full youkai form and was snarling at Kikyo. "Back down beast." Kikyo snapped. Kilala snarled and launched herself at the dead miko.   
  
Kikyo merely raised her hand to the demon and Kilala froze in midair. Making an elaborate sweep with her arm, the cat youkai was flung into the forest. Her snarl announced when she collided with a tree. "Kilala!" Sango shouted. She glared at Kikyo and pulled out her boomerang.  
  
In a rage Sango threw it at the her. With a smile Kikyo did the same gesture, only this time she sent Sango's boomerang flying towards Miroku. The monk was not able to dodge fast enough and was hit with the blunt end of it. He too was flung backward. "Miroku!" She screamed and ran to his side apologizing profusely.  
  
"I don't suggest you try that again hunter." Kikyo mused. "Or next time I'll aim for the brat." She snapped while pointing at Shippo. Sango glared at her, but said nothing. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." She turned to Kagome, a satisfied smile on her face. "It seems you do not appreciate his choice." She mused.

"Of course I don't." Kagome retorted. "He chose a woman who would sooner drag him to hell than love him." She quipped. Inuyasha growled at her. "Well you won't need to worry about me for long Kagome." He declared calmly. "You won't be here long enough to do so."  
  
It was then that Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow. She loaded it and fired at Kagome. Shock kept her from moving, and the arrow hit her squarely in her chest. The impact alone sent her flying backwards, the sky lay above her but her vision was marred by crimson streaks.  
  
For a moment all Kagome could do was lay there. Both trying to give her body time to recover, and second to try to understand what had happened. Inuyasha, the man she thought the loved had betrayed her for a corpse. And to add insult to injury, he was trying to kill her.  
  
Anger forced her back to her feat, clutching the arrow in her chest. "Still alive are we?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone. "Maybe I'll finish it, wouldn't you like that Kagome?" He added. Kagome glared at him and pulled the arrow out of her chest. She screamed when she did it, but continued nonetheless.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "That was either very brave or very foolish Kagome." He told her while shaking his head. "Maybe you are stronger than you look. But either way, you're still going to die." He said and ran towards her, claws ready to kill her. Kagome looked up at him and conjured some of her powers.  
  
A dark blue mist surrounded Kagome, and Inuyasha was unable to find her. He couldn't even smell her. Kagome had done the only thing she could think of. She had ran.  
  
End Flashback:

Naraku P.O.V.  
  
He had seen everything. From Inuyasha's betrayal to the miko's retreat. And for once, Naraku was shocked speechless. He knew that Inuyasha was a bastard in more ways than one, but he never thought that Inuyasha could stoop so low. He believed that Inuyasha had some shred of honor.  
  
But he had been wrong. Inuyasha was a bastard through and through, and now he had even more reasons to kill him. But at the moment, the miko remained in his mind. He had seen the hurt in her eyes, her aura radiated with signs of her anguish. And even though she had fled, he could smell the salt of her tears.  
  
But what he could smell even more was the blood she had lost. Wounded prey was much too easy to find, and even easier to kill. He wondered what she would do now and decided to follow her. He hid most of his smell and aura so he could alert neighboring youkai of his presence, but still is invisible to the miko.  
  
He followed her scent deep into the forest, she was running surprisingly fast for a human. About sixty miles an hour, (the equivalent to a cheetah's speed) she was running as fast as any demon. Her scent was easy to catch on the wind. She smelled so differently from other humans.  
  
She did not reek of animals and sweat, she smelled clean and pure. Taking a deeper breath he registered the smell of cherries and almonds. Naraku gave one of his rare smiles, she smelled good. But then he realized that her own blood was beginning to mar her scent.  
  
He found her moments later, her head resting on a large stone. The smell of blood was so heavy here, but he could not see the cause of it. As her eyes were beginning to close her heard her say.

"Vermillion tears poured from her vein, leaving her mind in a daze. Because of sorrow and of pain, she could not pierce the Crimson Haze."  
  
At that her eyes closed, a single tear running down her face. Silence emanated in the clearing, Naraku almost feared he was to late. He would have saved her, and resolved that he would anyway. A faint glowing light distracted him. On the ground beside her where her tear had fallen, was a small glass sphere. Naraku realized it was her tear and reached forth to hold it.   
  
It glowed in his hand and Naraku was so transfixed by it, that he did not notice the appearance of four ghostly figures. A moment later he remembered them as the spirits that dwelled in the Shikon Jewel. Their transparent faces held forlorn gazes at their fallen mistress. The boy stared at Naraku.

"We didn't know he would do this." He whimpered. The girl put in. "We thought that Inuyasha was a descent sort, we thought he loved Kagome." Naraku could tell they weren't lying. "We can bring her back hanyou." The man declared. Naraku just stared at him.

"Why should I care if the miko comes back, she has been a nuisance to me since she arrived."

He retorted arrogantly. He knew it was not true. He wanted Kagome alive, his heart—and loins—told him so. The elderly woman glared at him, her eyes piercing him like daggers. "Wish for her to return demon." She growled in demand. "And why should I hag?" He demanded curtly. "Because we have no will in which to bring her back. So you will have to."  
  
"I will do nothing old woman, as you said you have no will so you cannot force me to do anything. I will have nothing to do with your problems for they are not my concern." He declared. "And I do not and would not need you to bring her back." He added.  
  
"So you are offering your services I presume hanyou?" The elderly spirit asked. "Yes, I do want her alive. The mark she bares could be very useful to me.  
  
The young girl regarded him, her transparent eyes filled with guardedness. "She never trusted you. You're the one she had to defeat to complete the jewel." She declared. The mature male stepped forward. "You were supposed to be destroyed, while it is apparent you are not. Why do you wish to help your enemy?"  
  
Naraku seemed unfazed by the question. "She _was_ my enemy. Now I regard her in a different light and thus will bring her back. And I can do so without any of you using her powers." The youngest of the spirits bobbed before him. "And how can you do that?" He demanded, his once light cheerful tone shadowed by disbelief.

"The miko is not the only one with powers spirits. Give me the chance and I will bring her back." Naraku added. It seemed to satisfy the spirits, for they began to disappear back into the depths of the jewel.  
  
When they had disappeared into the jewel Naraku raised his hand to it and it shot into his hand. He resolved to return it to Kagome when the time came. Naraku stepped closer to Kagome's body. The miko began to glow with a faint black light while being surrounded by Naraku's magic.  
  
Naraku was not even distracted when Inuyasha crashed through the trees brandishing his sword. When he saw the fallen Kagome and Naraku ever closer at first he knew not what to say. Luckily Naraku did.

"Leave here Inuyasha, your presence is neither desired nor required for what I have to do." He declared.

"What are you doing to Kagome, Naraku?" He demanded.

"You have your whore hanyou, this one is mine." Naraku replied and went back to what he was doing.   
  
Kagome's energy came forth trying to protect the body. It blazed sapphire against the black but was quickly contained. Naraku stepped closer again; he lowered his hand till it was about two inches from her face. He brought his hand down the length of her body. To Inuyasha's apparent shock, bone, tissues, and flesh began to move under his touch.  
  
Her hair lengthened to reach mid thigh and began to glisten with dark scarlet highlights towards the lower half and tip. Her skin became fairer, lightening from its usual ivory to snow white. Her cheekbones became more pronounced giving her an aristocratic appeal.  
  
_Inuyasha._ A voice called in the back of his mind. For a moment he could not place whom.  
  
_Inuyasha, don't let him to this to me._ He realized it was the Kagome.  
  
_And what do you propose me do, bitch?_ He asked.  
  
_Kill Me._ She said simply.  
  
For a moment Inuyasha was too shocked to speak. She wanted him to kill her. But he could not understand why, nor would he try.  
  
_It was what you intended before Inuyasha. Just kill me now._  
  
_I won't do it Kagome, I'll just let Naraku have you._ Inuyasha declared firmly.  
  
Her body was beginning to change now. Her breasts became more ample and the rest her filled out more, giving her luscious curves. She grew another three inches, her arms, and legs becoming supple and lithe.   
  
_Please Inuyasha, before whatever Naraku's doing is complete. Let me die._  
  
_You no longer mean anything to me Kagome. Whatever Naraku wants with you is not my concern._ He snapped coldly.  
  
_Please!_ She begged, her voice echoing her anguish.  
  
_Rot in hell with him bitch._ He retorted.  
  
But the moment the words left him he nearly regretted it. He heard a sound, a sound like no other he'd ever heard before. It was like a mournful keening echoing his head. He realized it was Kagome, but what was done was done.  
  
The transformation was now complete. Naraku slipped a fine black velvet collar around her neck. Naraku sighed and stepped back. "She will awake in a moment and then you can admire my handiwork." Naraku declared proudly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were glued to Kagome's form. She had changed, that was obvious. Any man who had seen her before would have noticed the difference. She had been pretty before, but now she was gorgeous. And for a moment Inuyasha wished that he could have rode her just once before he gave her to Naraku.  
  
Shocked by his own thoughts he brushed them away with a scowl. No matter what had been done to her, she was a human while now he was a full demon. She was unworthy of him now. He stared up at the sky, trying to distract himself. The sun had fully set and the stars were just beginning to come out.  
  
Just as the moon was beginning to rise she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared around her for a moment. Even with his impeccable vision he could not see what emotion lay in her eyes. The only thing he could make out in her eyes was the mote. In the iris that ringed her black pupil, a fleck of color shone.   
  
And it shone red, or better yet crimson. It was beautiful and it suited her. She continued to stare at him for a time through the dim light. It was then that Naraku spoke. "Miko, you understood what has happened to you?" He inquired. Kagome's eyes turned to him.  
  
She inclined her head in a nod. Naraku then held out his hand. "Come." He declared. Knowing that she could not fight him, at least not until her strength was recovered she obeyed. "Have you anything to say to Inuyasha?" He inquired. It was then that her eyes rested on him again.  
  
The crimson fleck glistening in the moonlight, but what emotion was in those dark eyes he could not see. "Inuyasha." She declared, her voice as smooth as velvet. A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. Her voice was like a silken caress. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
  
She gave him no time to reply. She raised her hand to him and Inuyasha was instantly frozen. For a moment Inuyasha tried to struggle but found that he could not move his body at all.

"YOU BITCH LET ME GO." He growled. Kagome merely stared and spat his words back at him. "You no longer mean anything to me demon. Whatever happens to you now is not my concern." She told him while standing up.  
  
As she began to walk away, Kagome ignored his snarls and curses. "The hold is only temporary demon, you will be free soon." She called over her shoulder and kept moving. Inuyasha growled once more but said nothing. Kagome began walking down the path, with Naraku at her side. Her former enemy, her new master.  
  
Her heart feeling like a stone in her chest. "I will let you see your friends one last time Kagome, your meeting with them again will be few and far in between." Kagome just nodded. She didn't know how or why she did it, but a song came to mind and she let her voice relieve her of her pain.  
  
(Vivian Green's Final Hour. As she walked down the path.)

"_I loved you, just too much  
You owned my emotions  
Devoted, completely  
You had me, I couldn't see  
No one else, by myself  
I remained through the pain  
You were all that mattered  
But now I know there's better"  
_

She thought of Inuyasha, the man she had loved, the man who had betrayed her.  
Three years of her life she had given him. Forsaking her family, her friends, and her world, and he has thrown her away like trash. She had been blind to his plan, she had not seen or had not wanted to see. She had given him everything, and he had left her hollow and alone but wiser for it. The path led her towards Kaeda's village. It was beginning to rain, but Kagome ignored it.

"_So I walked away_

_While it rained down my face  
I turned away  
From the pain of hurting me."_

Kagome stared down at the village; it was peaceful except for the obvious line that had been drawn between former allies. On one side, the newly freed Inuyasha and Kikyo sat. On the other Miroku, Kilala, Sango, and Shippo lay. Each had deadly glances for the other but none moved. Kagome's eyes turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She clutched her hands over her heart; the wound was gone. But the memory remained. A small yelp diverted her attention; Shippo had seen her and was racing towards her making the rain splash around him. Miroku and Sango watched too expecting her to come down. But she would not come dome, she would never come down to greet them again.

"_I gave you full control  
my mind, my body soul  
Confusion, delusions, untruthful, unfaithful  
Weighed down my self-esteem  
Never again will I give  
my power, to be me  
_

Her eyes rested on Inuyasha one last time, he was watching her too. He put a protective arm around Kikyo. Kagome curled her lips back in a snarl before her head turned towards the kitsune. Shippo stopped running, not understanding why Kagome had not come to him. She forced a smile on her face and then turned away from them all.

"_And be free, now I see."  
_

She began to pull back from the village, leaving her only family behind. Kagome did what she sang. She walked away from the village and everyone within it, or more so walked away from the pain that was threatening to consume her. She was coming to a cliff. The view beyond was amazing. The swollen moon greeted her as she reached the summit. Again tears began to stream done her face. She heard the tapping sound as they hit the ground now solid glass spheres. She left them there.

"_So I walked away_

_While it rained down my face  
I turned away  
From the pain of hurting me"_

Her voice was beginning to fade. Naraku stepped off the cliff but did not fall. He hovered there for a moment and offered Kagome his hand. Kagome took his hand and he gently pulled her off the ground. With his other hand Naraku called the rest of her tears to him, each a small glowing sphere in his hand. She did not question his motive, quite frankly didn't care.

_"So I walked away, while it rained down my face._

_I turned away. From the pain of hurting me."_

Kagome knew that this was the end of her life and beginning of her hell. She'd heard stories about her plight, but she had never believed that it was real. It was called the Crimson Haze, and she would be forever marked by it.  
  
Naraku must have recognized it and had now claimed her as his own. Not as a mate, but as a protégé. She would have great power but at a terrible prize. Possibly for the rest of her life, every time Kagome came in contact with blood, the Haze would claim her. She would becoming stronger, and much more dangerous.  
  
And the only one who could help her overcome it was Naraku, for he was marked by it as well. Only in another form. And she could not fight him till she was strong enough to do so, and Kagome knew that it would be a long time in coming. As they drew nearer to Naraku's castle. Kagome could only think of the words she meant to be her last. Thinking of them now, she whispered them again.

  
_"Vermillion tears poured from my vein, leaving my mind in a daze. Because of sorrow and of pain, I could not pierce the Crimson Haze."_


	2. New Life Old Enemies

Crimson Haze  
  
Chapter 2: New Life, Old Enemies

Kagome's P.O.V.

The day dawned crisp and ripe with hints of the cold winter to come. The air was clean and fresh bringing with it scents of the late blooming flowers. I sat under the cherry trees watching the blossoms be carried away by the winds. Such a small yet lovely things cherry blossoms are.  
  
But my time to myself would be short-lived. "Lady Higurashi!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned in its direction. A man wearing a simple pair of brown breeches and white shirt was coming my way.  
  
_Onigumo._ I thought and scowled at him.  
  
He was always the one who kept me from a moment's peace, he and his master. I stood up and faced him, ready for whatever news he would bring. "Lady Kagome, Master Naraku requests your presence in his study." He told me with a bow. I stared at the wretched creature.  
  
I could feel no pity for Onigumo; he had been a wicked man all this life. And doing so he had dug himself a grave that he had not been easily released from. He had gotten away, but barely. What he did then, was the worse. He let demons eat at his soul, creating Naraku.

He was the one who had let his soul die, no one, not even I could have pity for someone who destroyed themselves. He was here now, completely free from Naraku for he had discovered a way to separate himself from Onigumo and yet still retain his powers.  
  
My brow rose in question. "I doubt he said 'request' Onigumo. I have told you long ago not to sugarcoat his orders." I told him, my voice slow and smooth barely touching the inner warning. I started to walk past him when he said. "Yes Lady Kagome, you'd rather have it come in the form of a whip."  
  
I turned and glared at him. I do not know what surfaced in my eyes, maybe anger, or a warning of some kind. But Onigumo took his opportunity and left. I sighed knowing it would make no sense in allowing him to get to me. I am what I am, and I can never change that.

In the time that has passed I have grown in strength, cunning and wisdom. My power can match that of any youkai and that was excluding the powers I had as a miko. Pain had been a good teacher and I learned well how from experience that it is a wisdom few dare seek. Mentally only one creature was more subtle than I, and that was Naraku.  
  
A great many things besides that has happened in my now two hundred years of life. Many things indeed, Naraku is now Lord of the Eastern Lands. And has reined as such for the better part of my new life. He is in a way, my keeper for all it's a forced union. He has trained me in the arts of the bedchamber. And I fear I have learned well.  
  
I entered his palace as I would any other occasion, with the eyes and ears of all those here upon me. It was well known that I neither wished nor asked to come here. So Naraku has made it his business to make sure I never have the opportunity to run. I curtsied; it was the unspoken way of me saying I would not tempt an escape.  
  
I was allowed free passage and moved through the darkened corridors with feline grace. It took me no less than a few minutes to reach Naraku's study on the top floor. I knocked and awaited his reply. "Come." His silky voice declared. I opened the door and closed it behind me.  
  
For a moment I stared at him, somehow not believing that he was the man who had kept me captive for so many years. He was handsome, that much was obvious. Half of his long ebony hair was pulled high on top of his head and away from his face; the rest fell carelessly to his shoulders. His featured were well formed and perfect, the epitome of a beautiful devil.  
  
But he and I shared one thing that no other devil had. We both had blood-kissed eyes. Mine was merely in the one eye, easily hidden if I kept my head down. But Naraku was different, his eyes had always and will always bee drenched in the Crimson Haze.   
  
He dressed formally as he nearly always did, today in a finely tailored black suit with scarlet tie. With his demonic charm, Naraku had long been one of the favorite fantasy bedmates for the women of this realm. But that was the delusion of those who did not know him. Naraku was as dangerous as he was beautiful.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, his sharp eyes holding me in his gaze. There was something in his eyes I had not seen before, and yet I could not place what it was. I knew only that he had never looked at me that way before.

I sighed and curtsied deeply, not enough to touch the floor as was expected, but low enough to cause the illusion. As always it was a mock formality, and Naraku would normally pretend not to notice. He nodded the same look still in his eyes and I sat down, letting my long shirt swirl around me like pale wings.

"I have an assignment for you Kagome." He told me while staring down at the papers on his desk. "Several actually, that fete of yours has caused you to become more popular among the province lords."

His voice was businesslike and yet underneath there was a hint of displeasure, it puzzled me. I remembered the fete, I had been 'asked' to hold a party for a minor lord's eldest daughter.  
  
Unfortunately the youngling, for lack of a better word, could not compare with my...maturity. And I captured her position as bell of the ball, for all it had not been my intention. "Who are they Master Naraku?" I asked casually, my voice holding hints of callousness. "Only one of them is interesting, thus I'll only sign you over to one of them."  
  
My brow arched in question. "And why have you not chosen any of the others?" I inquired. "The others have neither political ties nor the wealth to afford one night with you. While the last has both." He declared; his voice filled with barely contained contempt. I fixed my eyes on him; Naraku never used to have qualms about selling me like a whore. And I wanted to know why.

"Who is he Naraku?" I demanded. "It does not matter, I cannot deny the assignment without risking civil war."

The mere fact that he couldn't refuse made me all the angrier. There were few who could hold that much power. And only two I could think of would be that desperate. I prayed that it was neither of whom I thought.

"It is the lord of the Southern Lands, Inuyasha Tai."

"THAT BASTARD!" I raged once I had reached my room.  
  
"THAT ARROGANT SON OF A WHORING BITCH!" I yelled while punching the concrete walls, not caring about the wounds that would be on my hands. My power seeped into the stones with every blow. Spidery lines etching against the wall.  
  
"HOW DARE HE!"  
  
I stared down at my hands, already healing but still bleeding. With a glare I closed the wound, when I was done only faint red bruises marred my knuckles.

Not a word I'd said had made a difference. I'd protested, threatened, and compromised, but it seemed that Naraku could not be swayed. As Lord of the Southern Lands, by us refusing him, Inuyasha was within rights to declare war.  
  
I wrenched my gown from off my shoulders. My body ached for hot water to sooth away the long day's tension. But I knew I could not. Naraku would come for me in moments to discuss the terms of the assignation.  
  
I had only enough time to choose a new gown and leave. I chose a gown of pale silvery blue silk and shoved it over my head. I used my powers to tie the corset strings in the back.

"After all this time...all these years. What could that bastard possibly want from me?"

I snarled then caught sight of myself in the mirror. The silver gown clung to my body with a lover's passion, accentuating my small waist and full curves.

"Oh yes..." I growled, my voice dropping to a deadly midnight whisper. "Now I remember, he wants to fuck the Demon's Whore."

That was one among many of my nicknames. And each one I hated with a passion.  
Even angrier I left my room and made my way towards Naraku's solar. He would no doubt be there. When she reached the door she stopped and took a deep breath. If Naraku sensed her anger, he would no doubt push me into something rash. Putting a mask of calm aloofness on my face I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Naraku's voice called from behind. I pushed the door open and stepped into the solar. Large and spacious it was lavishly furnished with redwood benches. Complimented by hunter green walls and rugs. The windows took up entire walls and let the sunlight pour into the room. The lovely gardens lay just beyond them.

"Ah Kagome, how nice of you to join us." Naraku cooed, his voice had livened up for his client but as I gazed into his eyes I knew that he too was against this. However, my reasons were obvious. I could not place Naraku's.  
  
I stepped forward allowing all of myself to be seen in the glistening light. My eyes drifted to where I knew Inuyasha would be. And the moment my eyes rested on him, they flared with hate. The mere sight of him near brought on the Haze and I fought to see past the thickening garnet clouds.

"Lady Kagome. I am sure you remember Lord Inuyasha." Declared Naraku.  
  
_Unfortunately._ I thought.  
  
I curtsied enough for someone of his station, spreading out the gown's skirt as I bowed me head. But I said nothing. I sat at Naraku's right trying to put myself away from Inuyasha but he came to sit at my right and I was caught between them.  
  
He stared at me for a moment and I realized then he had not changed in two hundred years. His eyes had settled into that sterling silver shade that seemed to glow with some inner fire. His face that had lost that boyish charm when he'd become a demon had stayed like that of a man. His body had remained as rugged and defined as ever.  
  
"I remember her well enough Naraku." He declared. His voice had changed. Instead of the harsh grating sound, it had become deep and a smooth as velvet.  
"Although I am quite sure our dear Kagome is not particularly fond of one, seeing me. Or two, the reasons why." A cruel smile crossed his features and I had to try very hard not to rip his throat out. He thought this was amusing and that spurred on my rage.

He regarded me, his eyes undressing me as he looked me up and down. He did not even bother trying to hide the lust in his eyes. Although deeper still there was something else, there was resentment there. And anger.

"I believe there was a purpose for me being here, that did not include either of you ogling me." I snapped.

"Kagome is right, and I have never gone against the better judgment of a lady. Inuyasha, I am well aware of the fact that you desire a night with Kagome. What are you willing to give me in return?" Naraku asked.

"Besides the usual sum, three boons (favors) that if are within my power to give, you may call upon at any time." Inuyasha declared.  
  
Naraku leaned back in his chair truly thinking about his offer. The possible favors were large and would be costly for Inuyasha to grant, but they could be done. This time when I looked into his eyes I realized what had lain there all this time. It was a mixture of jealousy and hate.

Could Naraku truly be jealous of Inuyasha for being able to bed with me, while I had denied Naraku that right for all the time that I have lived. No that wasn't possible, Naraku didn't care about me, whether in his bed or otherwise.  
  
Even worse, I could only sit there and dig my nails into the wood; in these proceedings I was to be seen not heard. The only saving grace was that anger had enveloped me as the clouds that obscured my vision.

"Should I agree, when would this...arrangement take place?"

"Tonight." Inuyasha replied.  
  
_NO!_ I thought.  
  
I cast out a thought to Naraku, not trusting own voice.

_Naraku you cannot do this._

_I must, I will not risk my lands on civil war._

_But you will risk me. I see it in his eyes Naraku; he still hates me._

_It cannot be helped Kagome._

And at that he shut me out of his mind.

"It is done then. I will send our dear lady in a coach by four hours time. Take the time to prepare what you will." Naraku declared; the agreement sealed. He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Enjoy the evening." He declared half growl half coo. I could not think, let alone move to try and stop Naraku from leaving me alone with Inuyasha. But then I saw his eyes linger on me and in that instant I think we understood each other. Through my own eyes I one could see sorrow and pain. In his lay anger, longing, and sorrow.

But I could not understand why. In spite of the civil war, Naraku had enough forces to rally where the war would be hard one for Inuyasha. If he truly did not want me to bed with the mutt, why was he letting me?  
  
Inuyasha caught my chin between his fingers and turned me towards him. He mere touch nearly made want to jump out of my skin, he also forced me from my thoughts. His lips were on mine before I even knew to stop him. His lips were warm and demanding, too lost in the haze I could not pull away.

"I plan to Naraku, I plan to."


	3. Heart of A Devil

A/N I am asking that if you have previously read this fic before I updated it to please read this note. This weekend I had a major burst of creativity and went through each of my fics editing and bettering them. I've added in things in chapters one and two. Some are subtle but they will play an important part as this story further develops. I'm not saying that you can't just read this chapter, but you might be less confused if you read the little changes to chapter 2. Just thought I should warn you and thank you to all those who have stuck with this story. You are more appreciated than you will ever know.

Heart of a Devil

By: TigressMoon

Kagome's P.O.V.

The bathwater that had been drawn for me was as hot as a person could possibly stand, and the firm hands of my bath attendant massaged away a day of tension from my joints and muscles. But I could not feel it. My body had numbed itself, both physically and mentally and I was no longer aware of my surroundings.

I had recoiled into the depths of my soul, the well of my own power. One of the few places that no creature could follow me. It was here that I tired to get a grip on my situation.

I was about to embark on a deadly assignation, were my patron was torn between his hatred and lust for me. I knew that tonight would be painful and one I would never forget, but I still wasn't quite ready to accept how I had gotten to it. I did the only thing I could do.

Blame Naraku.

He could have refused, he could have found someone else to take my place. I do not say that I am worth fighting a war over, for quite frankly I'm not, but I have never thought it necessary for one person to have to suffer for the majority. And this was exactly what Inuyasha had counted on.

He would kill two birds with one stone, he would satisfy two vendettas in one night. The one he held with me, in knowing that he could mount me countless times this night and I could not stop him. And his grudge with Naraku, for I suppose helping to destroy him and Kikyo.

But somehow in my mind, it did not seem logical. If Inuyasha wanted to settle the score with Naraku, why use me? There was no love to be lost or gained between us if I bedded him, and Naraku would not leap forth to defend my honor from him. Naraku would do absolutely nothing.

A tired sigh escaped my lips as my eyes closed and I sank both deeper into the water and into thought. Something was wrong here. I knew, could even feel it in my bones. I just didn't know what.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I did not notice when my handmaidens stopped and had left the room. I noticed vaguely that instead of many hands relieving my tension it was only one. I did not notice a change in the air until the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon began to surround me.

The scent was that of Naraku.

I pulled away from both his touch and his scent. The tub was large (like a modern Jacuzzi) so I was able to turn around completely and look at him. My eyes were wide and uncertain, I was too tired to even mask my surprise. But what surprised me more was the look in Naraku's eyes.

He watched me with a mixture of quiet longing and hurt. Hurt that I'd pulled away, and as if still longing to touch me. He did not glance down at my body over half submerged under the steaming water. His gaze rested firmly on my own eyes, and it was he who broke the silence.

"Do you think I want to do this?"

The question was direct but unexpected. The first thing to pop into my head was yes...and then no. I thought yes just because for the most part Naraku was an cruel sadistic bastard. But then no because for some reason this assignation seemed to hit home for him, as if it were a personal assault to him, when in reality it was towards me. So to hurt him I replied.

"Yes."

A hurt look flickered through his eyes before he told me. "You could not be more wrong Kagome."

"Really Naraku, you've never given me a reason to think otherwise."

"I do not want to this Kagome."

"Then why will you let this happen?" I demanded.

"Because I must, for the sake of the people that inhabit this land. I cannot let harm befall them."

"But you would have me sleep with an enemy that I hate even more than you."

For a moment, Naraku did not speak. He looked down and I wondered how my words had seemed to pierce through his armor.

"I am sorry you feel that way Kagome, if I could I would stop this. I would go to war for you, for you and you alone. But others would suffer for it."

A ragged sigh escaped me as I let go of my anger. It forced itself out of me; and left me slumped against the tub wall, like a doll with its strings cut. I did not hear Naraku move, and knew only he had when he wrapped his arms around what was not underwater.

For a moment I froze, caught between surprise and confusion. But even I had the sense to not fight him now, something about his grip on me. An almost desperate need that even I could feel made me relax in his arms. He whispered behind me.

"I am sorry Kagome, truly I am. When this is over, never again will it occur."

I laughed, it sounded brittle and harsh, and I felt Naraku flinch behind me.

"Do not make me promises you can't keep." I warned.

He placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"I mean it dear one, never again will I share you with another man." He told me, his voice deep and comforting. That alone made me forget he called me dear one.

"You cannot share what you do not have." I reminded him.

I pulled away from him then and he let me. I turned and faced him. I searched his face for some hint of anger but there was nothing, nothing but the same quiet longing. Was it at all possible for Naraku to be feeling this for me?

A tender smile crossed his features as he raised his hand and traced a knuckle down the line of my cheekbone. The gesture was an intimate one, something that I would not expect from him.

"Ah yes, but there is always the chance to gain. Be safe tonight dear one."

It seemed to be my night for surprises, because before I could make a witty comeback, warm lips were on mine. The kiss was tender, gently easing his lips over mine as if he were afraid that I'd break under a stronger pressure. But that one little kiss sent my mind for a loop. Only my hands on the cool marble kept me from falling.

It was Naraku who broke the kiss and was gone before another word could be spoken. He left me breathless and unsure of what to do. In all the time that I had known him, after all I'd been taught and learned, Naraku had never kissed me. When I'd said he had trained me in the bedroom arts, he had never been the one to physically do so.

Now over a century later, I understood why the ladies of court fantasized about having the devil in their beds.

The carriage ride was brief but seemed to span for an eternity. My mind was reeling and not just because the carriage was over a hundred feet above the ground. I was confused about the two men in my life.

One I despised beyond belief and the other I thought hated me, I'll leave you to decide which one is which. The drop in pressure around me let me know that we were beginning our descent. I took deep breaths trying to sooth myself. When that didn't work I recoiled once again in the depths of my soul.

To put it in words is often difficult. It's like drifting down into a deep warm mist. Warm but not damp, it is filled with power but not constricting. It brings to mind the feeling of home.

My power embraced me like an old friend, I felt it fill me and its warmth spread to every inch of my body. It was comforting to feel the pleasant tingling it gave me. I felt revitalized and strong, untouchable and dangerous.

By the time I had drawn myself up form the well, we had landed and a hand was being presented to me. I took it without thought and was lifted gently out of the carriage. Inuyasha's castle, I must say was not the worst I had seen. Nor was it what I thought it would be.

It was large and grand, complete with a full patrol of dragon youkai. The half-bred bastard had come a long way and way now considered and proper nobleman. I wondered fleetingly what his dear brother Sesshomaru thought about it.

I was lead down the long corridors and unconsciously I began to memorize the path to and from Inuyasha's chambers. For some reason I thought that I would need it. Finally I was taken to large oak doors with large gold knobs. A servant knocked timidly it and Inuyasha must have commanded it so for I was then brought into the inner sanctum of the demon I hated above all else.

His room was large and spacious, decorated lavishly with wall carving that had been flamed over for the colors to show more vibrantly. Delicate mosaics spanned the room and seemed to dance in the warm glow of the fire.

The furnishing was as lavish as the room only somewhat more practical. The bureau, desk and armory where carved from fine mahogany and were somewhat tucked away behind a sheer black curtain. The bed was a massive mahogany four-poster with almost blood red satin sheets.

However luxurious the room was, there was something missing. And that was the Demon Lord Inuyasha. I wondered where he was. And it was not until till strong almost abrasive arms wrapped around my waist did I know that he was there.

"Hello Kagome." He purred; his voice was already deep and husky.

"Inuyasha."

He shoved me forward and I caught myself before I fell to the ground. I turned around and stared at him, he looked annoyed.

"That is _Lord_ Inuyasha to you bitch."

I knelt before him spread out the flowing train of my gown. It had been another custom tailored piece made of delicate ruby silk. It fit my like a second skin, clinging to my curves and lifting my already ample chest.

"Then by all means, greetings Lord Inuyasha." I declared, my voice torn between hatred and mock formality.

I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me as I knelt like a brand, the heat alone made me slightly nervous. I heard him come forward. The rustling of the silk loincloth he wore, almost Egyptian in its length and design, rustled as he moved.

"I do not know what it was I saw in you Kagome, all those years ago." He told me as he began to circle me. "You were weak and pathetic, even for a human."

I fought very hard not to growl, he was being insulting trying to provoke me into anger so he could justify anything that he had planned. But Inuyasha forgot; I was far cleverer than he. And was much better at being politely insulting.

"My lord knows what he saw in me." I declared calmly. "My lord saw _her_."

He struck me hard against my face, enough so that I fell onto my back. He loomed over me, his once silver eyes dripping with blood. I had succeeded in making the first blow, but what would it cost me.

"Kikyo was worth ten of you wench." He snarled.

I cruel smile crossed my features, that was one blessing of the Crimson Haze. It made it very easy for someone to slip into insanity. And once there the fears for the body are gone.

"If that is so my lord, than why is it not she sharing your bed tonight. Or has the Lady Kikyo's worth exceeded your own?"

He struck me again, hard enough so that spots danced before my eyes. When they cleared I truly saw Inuyasha for the first time. I saw past the body only the gods could give, his unearthly appeal and saw the frightened little half-breed he still was on the inside.

He still loved Kikyo, but in the sense he still felt indebted to her for all that had transpired. He watched me with a wounded gaze under his fury. Unfortunately, I was still in a pushing mood.

"Trouble in paradise my Lord?" I asked innocently.

Inuyasha came forward and gripped me by my hair. He pulled me up making me winced as his grip tightening on my scalp. He forced me to look at him; the hurt in his eyes was gone and replaced by an eerie satisfaction.

"Thank you Kagome, I had thought that this would be hard. But no, you're making these easy. You'll make the perfect bait for my revenge."

At that he flung me away from him. My back collided with the opposite wall half a second before my head did. And then I saw naught but darkness.

I awoke in pain. The pain was directed towards my head where it had connected to the wall, it was merely a steady ache. I tried to move my arms but found I could not. My legs were the same. I heard the rattling of chains and knew that my arms and legs were bound.

I tried to open my eyes but they were blindfolded. I yanked at the chains, testing their strength. They were demon made, chains used to keep demon and human bound. I fought the rising tide of fear within me. I could not panic, could not lose focus, or risk my life.

"So you are awake, how wonderful."

I turned in the direction of the voice, Inuyasha's voice, and tugged on the chains in an effort to find his exact location.

"It will do you no good to fight Kagome, the chains won't break unless I die."

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Revenge." He replied simply.

I heard him begin to move in my direction, and again tried to break free of the chains.

"I have done you no harm Inuyasha, what revenge do you seek."

"You and Naraku did. You took Kikyo from me."

I could not believe my ears.

"I never took her from..."

He cut me off as he slapped me across my face, had not the chains held me up I would have fallen.

"Yes you _did_!" He corrected, he said it as if he needed to convince himself as well.

"Kikyo said you took her from me because since you were still alive I could never love her completely. She said how could I ever claim to love her if I let the man who killed her and the woman he loves, both our enemies, be together."

My head cocked to the side completely confused. And then I laughed, laughed at the sheer stupidity of me. Even centuries later Kikyo refused to give up the grudge between us.

"And you think this is funny!" He snarled.

"No, truly I don't. But I do not understand. You claim to want revenge against Naraku, what does killing me prove."

I could hear him moving around, looking through the armory I had seen before. I dared not let my mind stray to what he would bring out. If I did I would lose my nerve and breakdown. If I had to die I would at least die fighting, not a sniveling wretch.

"He will come and try to save you."

He was closer now, behind me. I felt his hands reach the collar of my gown and he ripped it off me. It cut my skin with the force of it. I felt his tongue lick away some of the blood and I shuddered. For a moment, my mind drifted to rape. And prayed to any god or goddess that Inuyasha would not resort to that.

"He will not come for me Inuyasha, he does not care."

I tried to tell him, I couldn't allow myself to believe that he would come. But the desperate look he gave me let me know that he was too far-gone to listen. Another harsh laugh escaped, and for a moment I could not tell who had lost their minds first, Inuyasha or myself. I guess my laughing merely spurred him on for Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes he does care, and he'll come if he thinks you're in enough pain." His voice had become fast and panicked as if he truly did need to make himself believe what he said.

I shook my head, straining to find my voice. But then I heard a sharp snap crack just before my back erupted in pain. I threw my head back and screamed when another blow fell. Fiery lines blossomed down my back, as there was another crack. I realized that Inuyasha has taken a lash to my back.

"And when he comes I'll kill you both and Kikyo will come back to me."

I don't know how many times the lash fell, I knew only that the pain was enough for me to squirm and fight the bonds I knew I couldn't break free off. It fell like rain against my skin, tearing at flesh and leaving bloody welts in its place. I felt as my blood trickle down my body and remembered what Inuyasha had said. He said that Naraku would come for me. In that instant...nothing would have made me happier.

Naraku's P.O.V.

Something was wrong.

I could feel it like a looming storm cloud. A nagging feeling had permeated my mind for over an hour no and it had not shown any signs of letup. My mind drifted to Kagome and knew almost for certain that the feeling of dread was for her.

Then again, that was not the only thing I felt for her.

Two hundred years it has been since I have taken her under my wing. Back then it had been for all the wrong reasons. She has simply been the means to an end. She'd be my way of hurting Inuyasha, as well as an intimate way to spy on the nobles of my court.

But that was no longer the case; I don't know when it started or what triggered it. But I began to care for the miko named Kagome. She was the enigma I couldn't solve, and a link to both my past and future. At first I had blamed it on the lingering emotions Onigumo had for the priestess Kikyo.

I had fully separated myself from my weaker half as a means of purging myself from those feelings. When they remained I realized that they were my own and not Onigumo's. I struggled with those emotions for years but have since come to accept it. My heart had not beat in the fifty years of Kikyo's death, but it had beat anew for Kagome.

And now my heart was in trouble. I paced my room like a restless tiger, and then a glowing drew my attention from my thoughts. I followed the path of the glow and saw it coming from my dresser; a stained cedar box was the culprit. I stalked towards it and opened the box.

Inside the box were small glowing glass spheres; they were the tears Kagome had shed two hundred years ago. Do not ask me why I kept them for truly I could not tell you. I know only that somehow they had become precious to me. I had had them strung into a bracelet but seldom wore it; I had no need. The sudden warmth in one of my pockets proved me right.

Inside my pocket I kept the first tear she had ever shed. I held it in my held and it glowed far brighter than the others, it was also warm. My fears that something was wrong were confirmed. The heat grew sharper and the glow stronger, I knew that Kagome was in pain somewhere.

It had glowed like that whenever she had been in trouble. But those times I had ignored it, this time I knew I could and would not. I latched the beads around my wrist but kept my favorite in my hand and I raced towards the window.

I let my mind focus on what form could get me to Kagome in the nearest time and then let my body follow that design. My shoulder blades had a momentary spasm of pain before large black wings sprouted from my back.

(A/N I have a thing about wings, let me have my moment.)

Letting the glow of the beads be my guide I flew as fast as I could pump those wings. My thoughts grew desperate as the beads turned white hot, and I prayed that I would not be to late.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Where is he?"

Inuyasha snarled pausing. I heard his heavy breathing, he'd winded himself beating the life out of me. I panted and sagged against my bonds, my body hurt all over. At times Inuyasha had forsaken the whip and had just used his claws.

"Are you truly worth so little wench that even your devil will not come for you?" He demanded.

I could smell my own blood thick and heavy in the air. Had I been able to see my vision would have been shrouded by the Haze, it had come to me taking the blunt of the blows. But even it had its limits. It kept me from completely breaking down, but now I had little energy and power left. I would probably not last the second round Inuyasha had planned for me.

"I. I told you...Inuyasha. I told you he would not come." I panted.

I heard Inuyasha growl.

"Oh he'll come alright. Maybe he doesn't think you're in enough pain yet...but that can be remedied."

I heard him pick up the flail again and a distinct tremor of fear ran through me.

_Not again. _

But the blow never fell there was a large crash like glass being broken. I heard Inuyasha give a battle cry. There were sounds of fighting and struggling. Two distinct males voice, both familiar to me, sounded around me. But I could no longer place who was who. One shouted in pain the other in anger and then different combinations of the two.

I tried desperately to break free of my binds or at least see what was going on, but my mind's eye had been shut out as my regular eyes. But then there was a sudden sickening crack and then a dead silence.

I did not know whether to call or stay silent. My answer came when my chains were broken. For just a moment I was able to hold myself up, but then lost my balance. Strong arms caught me and a familiar voice was trying to sooth me. I was being cradled to a firm warm chest that smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon.

The blindfold fell giving me for the first time sight of where I was. My vision was blurred from the Haze as I thought I would be. Then eyes appeared before me. I was caught in a gaze so filled with regretful passion that I did not notice their blood red hue. The last thing I heard before blood loss and shock took me was.

"Never again dear one, never again."

So there everyone is chapter three, my apologies for it taking so long but life has been rough for me the last couple of months. However I hope that by updating finally I did not disappoint. I am aware that I have never written a Kagome/Naraku pairing, but I thought I'd step out of the box, and what better story of mine than this one. I thank everyone who has been patient with this story and me and know that now all is well and I'll try to give regular installments. At least once every two weeks or more is what I'll try to promise.

Once again I thank you and may the Goddess bless you all.

Yours truly your faithful writer,

TigressMoon


End file.
